Whispers in the Dark
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Ginger Galloway has had it rough. Her mother is a druggie, her father a drunk, and herself a cutter. No one understands and no one will listen to her... she doesn't want help. One person refuses to leave... can Ginger open up or will she push him away, too? Warning: Abuse, drugs, drinking, language, and later lemons. She's lost all hope... can The Doctor bring it back?
1. Song

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Doctor Who... but I'm workin' on it! ;)

* * *

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

**Skillet, Whispers in the Dark**


	2. Preface

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Doctor Who... but I'm workin' on it! ;)

* * *

**Preface**

I hid behined the stage... no one's going to come back here. There are no plays or anything going on, yet. I dug in my bag and pulled out the box cutter I had hidden in there. I clicked the blade up and pulled up my jacket sleeve to reveal all the scars I had, both fading and new. I brought the blade across my skin, quickly... my mother's drug induced state... my father's blows to my face... Each cut was for a reason. There was no way to let it all out and writing wasn't enough... after I had sliced up my arm, I broke off the blade and put the box cutter in my bag. I took out the bandages and wrapped it around my mutilated arm. I sighed as I leaned back against the wall, the dull tingling in my arm was the only thing I was feeling, besides the pain in being alone and the hatred felt towards my "parents". I sat there... skipping my 5th period... I don't know what else to do. I couldn't go home... all that would be waiting for me is my father in his drunken stupor, ready to beat me, and my mother, too drugged up to realize what he's doing to me. I pulled down my jacket sleeve and pulled out my sketch pad and pencils. I started sketching the Police Box in front of me... I've never seen this piece of stage prop here, before. I started getting warm, so I pulled off my jacket, no one's around to question my arm, so I'm safe... for now. I pulled out my IPod and started listening to Thoughtless by Korn, and starting singing along with it.

**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies **

**Pushing all the mercy down, down, down **

**I wanna see you try to take a swing at me **

**Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground**

**Why are you trying to make fun of me? **

**You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me? **

**You take your turn lashing out at me **

**I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me**

**All of my hate cannot be found **

**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming **

**So you can try to tear me down **

**Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**

**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies **

**I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown **

**I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me **

**And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down**

**Why are you trying to make fun of me? **

**You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me? **

**You take your turn lashing out at me**

** I want you crying when you're dirty ass in front of me**

**All of my hate cannot be found **

**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**

** So you can try to tear me down **

**Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**

**All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down) **

**They all screamed, and cried **

**I'm gonna take you down Gonna take you down _[x3]_**

**All of my hate cannot be found**

** I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming **

**So you can try to tear me down **

** Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**

**All of my hate cannot be found**

** I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**

** So you can try to tear me down**

** Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming**

At the end of the song, I looked up and saw my substitute teacher by the box.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I gasped as I tugged my headphones out of my ears, painfully. I dropped my sketch pad and tried to, quickly, pull down my jacket sleeve... but he noticed, I could tell.

"Mr. Smith..." I gasped, "You scared me.."

"Skipping class?" he asked, that skeptical look on his face.

I hung my head in shame, "It's just Gym..."

"Any particular reason for skipping?" he eyed my sleeve, then looked up at me. I just stared at him, my face hardening. "Lift up your sleeve..."

"No..." I shook my head.

He sighed, "What's your name?"

"Ginger Galloway..."

His face lit up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

He regained his composure, "Well, Ginger... if you don't show me, I'll have to take you down to the principle's office. You don't want that, do you?"

If I get sent to the office and they call my home, I'll get an even more brutal beating from my father. I can't... I can't handle the beatings, but if I tell them what I go through at home, they'll send Child Services and I'll get beat even worse. I have no means of escape...

I shook my head, "No..."

I lifted my sleeve and he came closer to me and grabbed my arm, gingerly, but the touch brought back the memory of my father touching me; I retracted my arm quickly, he looked up at me with surprise.

"I'm not gonna hurt you..." he said, but all I saw was dreadlocks, bloodshot green eyes, and stubble... my father.

I backed away slowly, "Please..." I whispered as I backed away, "I'll do anything... just don't hurt me."

"Ginger... I'm not going to hurt you, understand?"

It took me a moment, I didn't see my father's face anymore. I saw Mr. Smith, his kind brown eyes, gravity defying brown hair, and his brown pin stripped suit. I realized how psychotic I must've sounded, to him.

"Don't tell anyone, please..." I whimpered.

"I won't... I promise..."

_Liar! They all tell..._

I held my arm out and he lifted up the bandages and gasped, "Oh, Ginger..."

"Please, don't tell... if you do, my father will kill me!" I pleaded, it's true... he'll either kill me or I'll wish I was dead, afterwards.

"Ginger... I don't know if I should keep this to myself."

"I've got a therapist," I lied.

"Why are you still cutting, then?"

"I only just started seeing him... a couple of days ago."

He looked at me skeptically, "Alright... but can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you're cutting yourself..."

He let go off my arm and I smoothed my black bangs in front of my eyes and my hair down to my shoulders, emo cut, as I sighed, "I just have a lot going on in my life..."

"I'm guessing it's really bad..."

"Yeah..." I nodded as I whispered, "Things are really rough.."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..."

_It's my mother and father's..._

I picked up my sketch pad, pencil, and IPod... he handed me my bag and the box cutter fell out. I cringed and he picked it up and held it up to his face, then looked at me.

"Is this what you used to do that?" he asked, nodding to my arm.

I gave him the most pleading look, "Please, don't tell..."

"I won't, but I'm going to confiscate it... it can be construed as a weapon. I wouldn't want you to get caught with it and get expelled..."

I nodded weakly, "Thank you..."

"I can't believe that somone as sweet as you would have such a dark secret." I looked down to the ground in shame, "I'm sorry... I don't mean to make you feel bad."

"No... it's fine..."

"Well... it's too late to go to 5th hour, but make sure you're going to the rest of your classes for the day."

"Yes, Sir..."

"Alright..." he pat my shoulder with an open hand, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

I nodded and he smiled as I walked away. I started to leave, but realized that I left my bandages on the floor. I went back to get them and heard the wierdest sound in the world, a kind of whirring. I saw the Police Box starting to fade away and my eyes widened as I picked up my bandage roll... What the hell? I opened the doors and my eyes got bigger as I stepped in. Holy shit...


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**  
I was about to go back outside, but I was thrown to the floor. I pulled myself up, only to be thrown to the floor, again. The jerking around came to a halt and I managed to pull myself up to my feet.

"What the hell?" I said as I looked out the doors, not behind the stage anymore... I'm in space.

"Ginger?" I looked towards Mr. Smith. "How-"

"What the hell is this place? How is this even possible?"

"Ginger, just calm down."

"Calm down?" I scoffed, "How the FUCK do you expect me to calm down? I'm in a stage prop, floating in space, with my substitute teacher! And you expect me to calm down?"

"Oi, this isn't a stage prop!"

"_Oi_, it was behind the stage!"

He gave me a look, "Don't mock me..."  
I crossed my arms over my chest, covering the band name 'Bullet for my Valentine' as I gave him that 'don't give me shit' look. "You have 30 seconds to tell me what's going on."

He sighed, heavily, and I glared at him, he started trying to calm me down, "All right, all right... I'm a Time Lord." I scoffed, "You wanted the truth, so here it is. I'm a Time Lord, the last, I am 907 years old, and my real name is The Doctor. My home, Gallifrey, was destroyed, and I travel through time and space in this Police Box, My TARDIS."

My glare didn't falter, "That's a bunch of shit..."

He stood up straighter and got that defensive stance, "Is not! You wanted the truth, and I told you."

"Whatever..." I turned away from him and sat in one of the structure's openings. I crossed my left leg over my right and crossed my arms as I glared at him, "I don't care how in the hell this is possible... Just take me home."

"You really don't care?"

"No... Just take me home."

He looked at me, skeptically, "You really don't want to know?"

"What part of 'take me home' did you not, fucking, understand?" He was really starting to piss me off.

"Now, there's no need to curse, like that."

"Well, nobody seems to hear me, any other way."

"I'm listening to you, regardless..."

"Stop it..." my voice was hushed, it could be mistaken with wanting to cry... It was more of a plea, "Just stop..." I turned my face to the side.

"Ginger-"

I snapped my head back at him, "I said 'stop'! Just stop acting like you care!"

"Ginger... I'm not acting..." I turned my head away and tears threatened to fall, but I wouldn't let them.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked, feeling the itch to cut.

"Down the hall, fifth on your left..."

I didn't ask about the 'fifth' part and just proceeded down the hallway without another word. I let him too close, I told him too much... I can't handle the responsibility of making sure he tells no one. I got to the bathroom and went in, locking the door behind me. I put the toilet seat down and took off my T-shirt. I set it on the counter, took off my bra, and pulled a razor blade out of the padding. I threw my bra on top of my shirt and brought the metal to my ribs. I sliced across,slowly, and felt the burn that I didn't feel when I cut fast, with the box cutter. I hissed quietly as I made two, then three... then four cuts, on either sides of my ribs. Eight more cuts added to the sixteen I already had. I rinsed off the blade and pushed it back into the padding of my right cup... Better not throw it away here. I put my bra back on and took my bandages, wrapping them around my fresh cuts. After I was all gauzed up, I set my bandages on the counter and put my shirt back on. I flushed the toilet, so he'd think that I did go to the bathroom, and moved to the sink to wash the little bit of blood off my fingers. I made sure to get it off and looked around to make sure none had gotten anywhere else. I was good... I exited the bathroom and went back down the hallway. Time Lord? What the hell is that? He kept saying that and other things that made no sense... I hadn't even gotten to the front room when he stopped me in the hallway and grabbed me by my right elbow. He took me to a room that looked like a doctor's examination room... Hmm, how fitting; I rolled my eyes. He made me sit on the examination table and crossed his arms, it was his turn to glare at me.

"Where did you cut?" he asked.

"You already gave me this lecture..." I rolled my eyes, there's no way he could know about my fresh cuts.

"Obviously, it wasn't very effective, because you just cut, again."

How the hell does he know that?!

"You have no proof..." I stated, simply.

He started getting ticked, "Ginger, if you don't show me what you just did, I'm going to find it myself."

"You wouldn't touch me..."

"I felt the shift in your time line... I know you cut yourself, again. Question is: With what? And, why? So, spare us the trouble and just show me what you did..."

I leaned closer to him and got in his face,"No..."

Without warning, he grabbed my face and closed his eyes. I tried to push him away but he stayed rooted to the spot, his index fingers pressed to my temples. My movements became futile as I felt my energy slipping away, and myself become weak. I closed my eyes, unwillingly, and don't remember seeing anything but black.


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Warning: **This chapter containes very explicit content. Whipping, rape, and strong language. Read with caution...

Recommened listening: **Home **by **Three Days Grace**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I opened my eyes and felt... well rested. I haven't slept that well since... I've never slept that well... What's going on? I tried to sit up, but I was strapped to my bed in my room. My hands above my head, my legs spread apart, and my body nude. I was that little girl that got strapped down to her bed by her father, again. I struggled to get free, but it was useless... I remained bound, facedown. I heard my door creak and looked behind me to see my father stumbling in my room, drunk. He started undoing his belt buckle and took it off as he came over to me. He pushed his pants and underwear down and I saw his hardened penis. I started squirming and struggling as he got closer to me, belt in hand.

"No," my ten year old voice screamed, "Daddy, please, st-" I cried out as he lashed my back with the belt.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch," he slurred.

He got behind me, pushed my legs open more and thrusted into me. I wailed as he pounded into me, I could tell he'd stretched me to far, blood was dripping onto my comforter. I screamed and cried as he pounded, no means of stopping anytime soon. He took the belt and whipped it against my raw back.

"I'll fuckin' kill you, scream like that, again!" I whimpered and bit the inside of my cheek, drawing blood, "Take it like the fucking cunt you were born from."

He cracked the belt against my back one... Two... Three more times. I screamed and screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me.

"Ginger!"

"No, please, don't do it again!" I cried.

"GINGER!"

"Daddy, I'll be good I promise! Just don't do it again!" I felt hands cradle my face and whipped my head from side to side, trying to get him off of me. He's gonna kill me! He's really gonna kill me! "PLEASE!"

"Ginger, open your eyes, it's me, The Doctor."

I stopped struggling and opened my eyes, slowly. I was met with brown eyes, not green, freckles, and gravity defying hair, not dreadlocks. My eyes started watering and I started crying...

"What did you do to me?" I sobbed.

"I put you to sleep, honest..." he responded.

"You fucking liar!" I screamed as I pushed him away from me. "You take me home, right now!"

"I don't think I should after what I just heard you say..."

"I don't give two shits if you heard me say I was a fucking Leprechaun! Take. Me. HOME!"

"Can you honestly call it a home?"

I took a step back... He's right... I can't. But it's the only place I've got to go...

"Just drop me back off in school..." I whispered.

"Tell me why I should even do THAT!" he crossed his arms, but he wasn't angry with me, now.

"I have to go back..."

"And do what? Cut some more? Get abused by your dad, over and over again? Is that really what you want?"

I turned my head away from him, "You have no idea what I want..."

"Then tell me, Ginger..."

"Why should I?" I snapped, glaring at him, "You're real fuckin' nosy!"

"Because... I can help..."

I stomped over to him and got in his face, "You really wanna know? I'll tell you! I have to go home everyday to a mother so fucking high on drugs that she doesn't hear her own daughter screaming for help when her drunk of a father beats her! People hear my screams, and have heard them since I was nine! No one has come for me! No one was there when my father whipped me so hard I had open, bleeding, wounds on my back! No one was there when my father left bruises on my neck from trying to kill me! No one was there when my mother stood by and watched me get beaten to a pulp by my father. No one was there when my father let his friends use and defile my body! No one was there when my father tried to drown me! No one was there when my own father raped me over and over, since I was ten! No one was there, and they still aren't! Where were you when all that happened? When I needed saving? NOWHERE! So what makes you any different than them?" he was speechless, "I hope I've entertained you... TAKE ME BACK!"

After I screamed in his face, I stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door. It was then that I realized I was in a hospital gown, my underwear being the only thing on underneath it, except for the fresh bandages around my ribs. I didn't have my razor blade so I did the next best thing I could... I put my back against the door, slid down it, and started crying in my hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Sorry if this chapter's a little short! Now we know why Ginger cuts! Review? :3


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom for, but I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want to go out... I didn't want to face him, have him see how weak I was. What did he do to me? How did he bring that memory back, like that. That was the most horrifying and degrading night of my ten years I had been on this Earth, and the night it all began. I had been innocent and pure, up till then. The sickest part is... It was my father that took it away from me. He continues to disgrace my body, but has let up a little. It used to be every night that my mother was passed out from drugs, which was almost every night. Now, it has let up to only a couple days a week... and it's not consistent, so I barley sleep at night, afraid and tense that he could walk in at any second. It's not just him... sometimes he brings his friends home, and they Gang Rape me. Almost every night, my sheets are soiled with sweat, cum, and my blood... I go to school with a throbbing vagina and can barley sit, but I try to conceal my pain. People notice... but they don't care. Or they're just too afraid... what makes The Doctor any different?

_He actually wants to help..._

I heard soft knocking on the door, "Ginger?"

"Go away!" I snapped.

"Ginger, please, let me in..."

"Go the _fuck_ away!"

He didn't say anything back, so I continued to sob into my hands. I felt all sweaty and grimy, so I stood up and started the shower. I stripped off the hospital gown, the bandages, my underwear, and stepped under the spray of the shower, not bothering to close the curtain. I sighed as the scalding water ran down my body... it's been so long since I've had a warm or hot shower. My parents never pay the bills, I do, but I've had to make sacrifices. My salary isn't enough to cover all the bills, so I pay the electricity bill, my book fees for school, the water bill, the groceries, and the heating and cooling bill. I can't pay the gas bill, and that's what heats the water heater in my living environment. I anticipate the day that my grandma Sandra will come and free me from this hell I live in, and give my parents the justice they deserve. I stayed under the spray of the shower, but the scalding water was making my cuts burn, so I shut off the water and stepped out onto the rug. I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw... I was so under weight that you could see my ribs. I had all kinds of scars marking up my body... I looked like a walking cat tree. I heard a knock on the door, again.

This time, I opened the door and glared at him, "Can you not take a hint?"

"I-uh-I..." his face flushed red and I realized that I was completely starkers in front of him.

_Oh, well... He'll have to deal with it. After all... he did undress me and put me in a hospital gown. Except, now, he can see my naked crotch... Oh, well, it's not like I'm any different than any other girl down there. Except for the fact that I may be one of the select few that still has hair on my crotch. I've never felt the need to shave... It's there for a reason, that's why girls have hair there. So, I will not become like everybody else, I'm my own person. Plus, it's not like I have a boyfriend, or girlfriend, that's going down there anytime soon._

"What do you want?" I barked.

"I-uh... your clothes," he held out my clothes as he closed his eyes and looked down. I snatched them and he looked everywhere, but at me. "And I was wondering if you were hungry."

"I'll eat when you take me home."

He met my eyes, "I don't think you're being well fed, there."

"What do you know? Nothing! So, just fuck off and get me home!"

I slammed the bathroom door shut and put my clothes on the counter. I grabbed my bra and put my finger in the hole to the padding.

"Oh," he spoke through the door, "I've taken your razor blade..."

_Damn it!_ I threw my bra to the floor, turned towards the door, and screamed at him, "_Fuck you!_"

"You're welcome!"

My face turned red with anger and I pulled on my bra and underwear, then heard another knock, "You're so fucking annoying! What do you want?"

"You need new bandages... Let me in?" I sighed deeply and, against better judgment, I let him in. "Thank you..."

"Don't get used to it... I still don't trust you."

"You trust me enough to let me come in and bandage you up..." I glared at him with as much distrust and the most hostile expression I could muster. "Right..."

"Get on with it and get out..."

He didn't respond and I tensed as he touched my ribs, softly. I wasn't expecting his touch to be so gentle... He rubbed some kind of ointment on my cuts and, when I looked in the mirror, I saw them fade to a really light pink color.

My brows furrowed and my mouth dropped in shock as I pushed him away and wrapped my arms around myself, "What the hell did you just do?"

"I'm healing you..." he held up the jar, "Got this from New Earth..."

"What is- Never mind... I don't wanna know. Just finish, so I can get dressed, and so you can take me home."

"Well, come here, then..."

I listened to him and let him continue... I couldn't help but shudder as he touched me. Why is he so gentle with me? It's not like I'm fragile or anything, he knows what I've gone through. That doesn't explain why he's so gentle... I've seen how men treat women. We get treated like cow shit! A good percentage of men are like that... What makes him any different?

* * *

**Author's Note:**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you review more!


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Reccomended listening **Never Too Late **by **Three Days Grace**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After much shouting and cursing, The Doctor finally took me home. He healed all my cuts to only pink scars that stood out because of my vampire pale skin. He dropped me off outside my apartment complex and I left him without a second glance. I ran into, and up to, my apartment. I unlocked, opened the door, and was met with a blow to my face. I fell, hard, onto my back and knocked my head on the cement floor. My vision was all black, for a moment, but I could feel the throbbing in my roots as I was grabbed by my hair. My vision came back, but I could only see the floor coming up towards me as my face was smashed into the floor. I could feel the blood run down the side of my face as I was kicked in the ribs. I could feel, and hear, the snap of my ribs. I bit my tongue, drawing blood, trying not to scream at the pain. I was tossed onto my stomach and I could feel, and hear, my clothes tearing. I could feel the burning sensation as he thrust into me. He clapped his hand over my mouth and I cried as he continued to plow into me. I wanted to die, it hurt so bad... I was so numb. He slowed down and completely stopped after a minute. His body was limp and crushing me... he passed out. I whimpered as I crawled out from underneath him. I crawled my way to the bathroom, and was about a foot away when it happened. I felt a hand on my back and I gasped; I looked up and saw The Doctor kneeling next to me.

"Are you ready to leave, now?" he asked, his eyes sympathetic. I swallowed and nodded as more tears fell from my eyes, "Come on..."

He helped me get up, then picked me up. He cradled me in his arms and I wrapped mine around his neck as I nuzzled my head into his chest. I dared to look around and saw my mom passed out on the couch, syringe full of Heroin in hand, my dad passed out on the floor, pants around his ankles. I buried my face in his chest and he continued to carry me to my room. I'm gonna have to try... I'm gonna have to try and trust him.

He laid me on my bed and asked me, "Where's your suitcase?"

I sniffled and pointed to my closet, "On the top shelf in my closet..."

He got my purple suitcase out of my closet and opened it on my bed, only to find that I already had clothes in there.

He looked at me, "Been planning on running away?"

I shook my head, "Waiting for my grandma to come get me."

"Is she coming?"

"She will... she promised me she would."

"When?"

"Almost a year ago..."

"Ginger-"

"She's coming!"

He sighed deeply and sat down on my bed, running his hand through his hair, "Do you want to go to her?"

I sat up, "You'd do that for me?"

"Anything to keep you safe..."

I smiled but stopped and hissed, instantly, as I felt the pain in my face and ribs.  
He zipped up my bag and picked it up, "I'll be right back..."

I nodded and wrapped my Hello Kitty blanket around me. I saw my black guitar and decided to take that with me, too. It was signed by the band members of Black Veil Brides, in silver Sharpie... I smiled at the memory of my grandma Sandra taking me to their concert, with backstage passes.

The Doctor came back in and I nodded to my electric guitar, "I want to take that..."

He nodded and picked me up, I was still wrapped in my blanket. He walked over to my guitar and I picked it up. He took me back to his box and carried me back to the examination room that he took me to before. He propped my guitar against the wall, took my Hello Kitty blanket, and sat me on the examination table. He helped me get what was left of my shirt and pants off, then helped me out of my panties and bra. There was no blush on his cheeks, now. He tossed my soiled clothes in the trash can, inside they burned to ashes. He went to a counter and wet a cloth before returning back to me. He cleaned the blood from my sides, where my dad kicked me in the ribs, and took extra care to be gentle. I blushed, slightly, when he tucked my hair behind my ear and cleaned my face. I was all clean, except for one area... this is where he blushed.

"I-um... I have to, you know?" he stuttered, "You can't move to..." he didn't finish that and moved on, "...with your ribs broken."

I nodded, "It's okay..."  
He helped me lay back on the table and I, slowly, spread my legs. I blushed furiously when I could sense his presence so close to my groin. He cleaned off my inner thighs, first, and I tried not to make a squealing sound when I felt the rag stroke down my opening, next. He stroked up and I felt something tighten in my navel. He stroked down, one more time, and I felt his finger slip off the rag and enter me, just slightly. He pulled away quickly and came in my line of vision as I gasped.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, "It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to-"

I turned my head away from him, "It's fine, Doctor... just finish up, please."

* * *

**Author's Note:**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, please! :3


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**Very disturbing scene, like horror movie-ish, towards the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't sleep... The Doctor kept me in the examination room, on an actual hospital bed, and gave me a patch that numbed the pain, just in case I turned on it in my sleep. I tossed and turned, but couldn't get comfortable. I was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, not a hospital gown, so I should've been able to sleep without getting tied up in one. I sighed and kicked off my blanket, sitting up to get out of bed. I got my feet on the floor and shivered at the feeling of the cold tile against my toes. I wrapped my Hello Kitty blanket around my shoulders and walked out of the examination room. I didn't know where I was going, but I ended up in the front room anyways. I saw him standing at the "control panel", glasses on, tan coat off, tux jacket off, tie loose around his neck, his shirt sleeves rolled up, and his hair all ruffled. He looked sort of... sexy...

I walked over to him and spoke, "Doctor?"

He looked up at me in surprise, "Ginger, what are you doing up?"

I hopped up in the Captain's chair and he turned to face me, "I couldn't sleep..."

He stepped towards me, hands in pockets, "You're not in pain, are you?"

I shook my head, "No... I just can't seem to stop thinking, which is making me uncomfortable, which is making me restless..."

He leaned against the "control panel", "Will it help if you tell me what's on your mind?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's worth a shot..." I sighed deeply, then started, "I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen when they realize that I've gone missing. If my grandma is too sick or something's happened to where she can't take care of me... I'll have to go back home. I'll be stuck there, forever..."

"Well, Ginger... it doesn't have to be that way."

"What do you mean?"

"If something does end up happening, I will not let you go back to your home and get raped, again, do you understand?" I nodded in understanding, "If it comes down to it... you can stay here, on the TARDIS... with me."

"Oh, no... I couldn't-"

"Ginger, I insist... I'll take care of you, I'll treat you like a person." he smiled at me, "I've got all of time and space in this blue box. I can take you to any point in history, the future, and the present... You could have adventures, until you got tired of me."

"And then?"

"I would take you to where you wanted to live."

"And then?"

"You could live out your life there, start fresh."

"And then?"

"I'd leave... you'd never see me again."

"And then?"

"I don't know! You'd get married, have kids, something!"

"And then?"

"I don't know-"

"Exactly, you're just going on a whim, I wouldn't know what to expect you'll do next! If things are like that, I'm going to end up getting hurt, no matter what you say. I-"

I was cut off by him grabbing my face and pressing his lips to mine. I wanted to fight back, but I melted into the kiss. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them I saw my father's green eyes. I tried to push him away, but my arms wouldn't budge. I looked down and saw that I was in a straight jacket, and I had something over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I thrashed around, trying to free myself, but I couldn't escape. I looked up and saw my father, looking like one of the possessed on Evanescence's music video 'Going Under', get pulled into a black wall by hands. He and the hands disappeared, but then everything around me started to decay, like on the movie 'Silent Hill'. The straight jacket melted off and I pushed it away, along with the thing on my mouth. The floor started to melt and there was nothing I could do. I screamed as I fell into the sea of hands reaching up to grab me, and felt them grabbing onto me. My clothes were torn away and I could feel something being jabbed into my wrists. I saw that the hands had turned into barbed wire and it wound itself around my wrists and ankles, spreading me out. I screamed when I saw a thick coil of barbed wire, right as it was heading for in between my thighs.

"Ginger!"

I screamed as I thrashed around, "No!"

"Ginger, wake up!"

I dared to stop my thrashing and opened my eyes to find The Doctor in front of me, once again. I cried and he held me close to him in a hug. I bawled my eyes out and I remembered what had happened. We finished our conversation and I had fallen asleep in the chair, but now... I was in the hospital bed. He must've moved me; that means... he never kissed me. Why did I dream that he did?

_Because I want him to... He makes me feel cared about. But... I want to be loved..._

"Shh..." he shushed me as he stroked my hair, "I've got you... you're safe..."

"Why?" I sobbed as I fisted his shirt in my tiny hands, "Why do I keep having these horrid nightmares?"

"I don't know, Ginger... You fell asleep in the chair, so I decided to move you back here. I got you settled, left the room, and I didn't even make it a foot down the hall before you started screaming." he kept a close hold on me, "It's weird..."

"What?"

"The same thing happened when I put you to sleep, before. I left the room and you started screaming..."

"I did?"

"Yes... scared me half to death..."

"There's only one thing that you can do now, Doctor..."

"What's that?"

I tightened my grip on him and pulled him closer, "Never leave my side..."

"Except when you go with your grandmother..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but... for now... never let me go."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yeah, I know, she went all Henriette from Casanova on The Doctor there for a moment with saying 'and then' to him, like that. Review? :3


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You'll love her, Doctor! She's awesome!"

The Doctor stayed back as I headed for the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing... I'm just going to miss you."

I nodded, not acknowledging that I was going to miss him, "Thank you for bringing me, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Ginger..."

I turned on my heel and he followed after me as I made my way to the doors. I opened the doors and smiled when I recognized the neighborhood as my grandma's. The Doctor came up beside me and walked with me down the block.

"So, what's she like, your grandmother?" he asked me.

"She's incredible... She's not like a lot of grandmas out there," I explained. "She takes me to concerts, like, really heavy death metal concerts, paid for my music lessons, and took me to Europe with her, before."

"How'd you end up without her?"

My smile faded and I stared at the ground as I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and slowed my pace, "Grandpa died... She needed time alone to grieve."

"When you were nine?"

I nodded, "I didn't see as much of her, and she didn't know what was happening in my home."

"You didn't tell her?"

"When I was 13..."

"And you're... 17?"

"Yeah... She promised that she would do everything in her power to get me out of there. I just hope she's ready for me..."

We walked to Grandma's house and I saw the pink rose bushes around the porch, just like I remember. I remember that she would kneel at the bush and trim the leaves. I would go up beside her, always wearing a light blue dress with a floral print because my grandma made it for me, and I loved playing tea party in it. She'd smile up at me and snip a rose for me. I'd sniff the rose and smile at her, she would smile back saying 'for your tea party' and I would scamper off to go put the rose in my vase. I smiled at the memory and continued walking up to the walkway. I saw a woman kneeling at a rose bush and started for her, but I felt The Doctor grab my arm when I was a foot away from the porch.

I glared at him, but he held up a newspaper saying, "We went too far in the future... We're in the year 2022."

"Then... is that..." He pulled my hood over my head, to cover my hair, and pushed me behind the porch, "What the-"

"Shh.."

"Did you jus-"

"Shh!"

"Don't you shush me, space monkey!"

I turned back to look at the woman and took in her features more... She had vampire pale skin, jet black, obviously dyed, hair, no bangs, down a couple inches past her shoulders, curled, and wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans that flared at the ends, and black converse. That's when I noticed it... she's pregnant. She looked no more than 4 or 5 months along... Who is she? This is the future... so where's my grandma? I was about to get up and go talk to her, but The Doctor pulled me back down and pointed to a couple of guys across the street. One was a tan guy with a head of, full, light brown curls, a go-T of facial hair, a white sweater with gray stripes, and dark wash jeans with black sneakers; and the other guy was pale, had floppy brown hair parted on the left side, a light pink button down shirt with dark pink pinstripes, a magenta bow tie, a tweed jacket, magenta suspenders, black high waters, and black ankle boots. I looked over at where they had come from and saw a Police Public Call Box in a darker shade of blue than The Doctor's. I looked at him, wide eyed, and he nodded, then put his finger up to his lips. I turned back to watch the two men and the woman. The woman stood up, with the help of the tan guy, and he held her close to him.

"Wow," smiled the man with the bow tie at the woman, "look at you! I remember when you were just a young girl," he nodded at the other man, "and you were just a young man, little trouble maker, you. Now look at you! You're married and pregnant with your first child-"

"Doctor!"

Everyone, including myself, turned to see a red headed girl, and a light haired boy, come out of the Police Box. _Doctor?_ That must be the future Doctor! But... how did he change his face and body? I watched as The "future" Doctor smiled and brought them over to the other couple.

"This is Amy Pond, the girl who waited, and Rory Williams, the Roman," he smiled as he motioned to the redhead and the man that was holding her hand, "They travel with me, since you two don't."

"We can't," spoke the black haired woman, she had an American accent, "you know that, Doctor..."

"That doesn't mean that I don't get lonely..."

"You're a one man show, Doctor," smiled the tan boy, he had a British accent.

"I know, I know, now shut up, I'm not finished..." He turned to Amy and Rory as he stood next to the other couple, "This is Nathan Young, the delinquent, and Ginger Galloway, the girl that survived..."

My heart stopped... This was us... in the future...

* * *

**Author's Note:**Looks like The Doctor took someone to the wrong point in time, again. Review?


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There's no way! I understand who the people are, Amy and Rory are The Doctor's new companions, that's me in the future with Nathan, my future husband, and that's The Doctor's new... face? I just don't understand how he could change his face and who Nathan is, because he surely isn't from my school. Then again... he had a British accent... Maybe, we meet in Europe, later on. But... that still doesn't explain how The Doctor changed his face. I turned to him...

"Take me to the right time period..." I told him, "I have a feeling we shouldn't be here."

"We shouldn't be here..." He spoke, "but we are. The TARDIS brought us here for a reason, so we must be needed for something."

I nodded, "Maybe we should get out of here, and move the TARDIS?" "Good idea..."

We snuck around the back and went around the block before heading back to the TARDIS. When we got there, he held the door open for me and I went inside. I went to sit on the chair, but saw a Manila envelope with the number 10 on it. I picked it up and turned to The Doctor.

"Um..." I started, "I think this is for you?"

He took the envelope and took one look inside, then put it in his jacket. He looked up at me, "This is why the TARDIS brought us here..." I remained silent, "I need to let us float in the Time Vortex for a little while..."

"Why?"

"I'm not supposed to cross my own timelines..."

"I'm gonna pretend that I know what you're talking about and go... do something."

I walked away and went exploring the TARDIS. It was fucking huge! I went snooping, not sure if there was anywhere he didn't want me to go. I really don't care, he would've said something if he didn't want me anywhere. I wondered up the stairs and went into a room... It was pink, had a really preppy, feminine, touch about it. I walked in and went over to the pictures on the dresser. In them, was a blonde girl, beautiful, with a big smile and brown eyes, she was in all of them... she was, more than likely, the owner of this room. She was standing with a man with military cut hair, tan skin, big ears, and a trench coat. Another was of her and The Doctor, her and a black guy, her and a guy with a body builder type body and black hair, and her and a woman... probably her mother.

I left the room and went to the next one... This room was blue, but had that same feminine atmosphere about it. There were pictures on the wall, so I went to see who owned this room. There was a really skinny black woman standing next to, what looked like, her twin, her and The Doctor, and her and the same body builder type guy I saw in a picture with the blonde. I went into the next room and it was a blue color, too, but, still had that air of feminism about it. The pictures were hung up on the wall... This time, there was a red headed woman that looked older than the other two girls, in the pictures. She was next to The Doctor, then next to The Doctor and whom I presumed was his twin, and then the same body builder guy.

I shook my head and went into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I jumped when a door a little ways down the hall opened, by itself. I, slowly, went over to it and looked in to find another bedroom... This room had walls that looked like wood, this was a more masculine room, probably The Doctor's. There were pictures all around the room, but not too much. I went to his nightstand and looked at the pictures there, first. There he was with the blonde in several, then the guy in the trench coat with her, him and his twin with her, and her and the body builder guy, again. The pictures on his dresser were of him and the black woman and her with the body builder, again. The pictures on his chest of drawers were of the red head and him, him and his twin with her, and her and the body builder. The ones on the wall behind his desk were of everyone... the blonde girl, the red head, the black woman, his twin, and the body builder.

"Curious?"

I jumped and gasped when I heard and saw him beside me, "You scared me!"

"Sorry..." He looked back at the pictures and so did I.

"Who are they?"

"Past companions..." He pointed to the blonde, "That's Rose Tyler..." He pointed to his twin, "That's my human self, my twin if you please. Him and Rose are together, now..." He seemed upset, but proceeded to point at the black woman, "That's Martha Jones..." He pointed to the body builder, "That's Captain Jack Harkness..." He pointed at the red head, "and that's Donna Noble... They were all brilliant..."

"What happened?"

"They moved on... Rose and my other half are together, Martha works for Torchwood, now, Donna is safe at home with her mother and grandfather, and Jack is out there traveling, like me."

"Mmm..."

He sighed, "Go to the room across from here and get changed into something black and very formal..."

I looked at him, "Why?"

He looked down, "Trust me when I say that I'm sorry and that didn't know..."

"Didn't know? Sorry? For what?"

"Here..." He handed me a piece of, what looked like a newspaper, I took it, "I'm so sorry, Ginger..."

I read it and my eyes started filling with tears, "No..."

I couldn't get past the first sentence...

_Sandra Mary Ashe has died of a stroke on November 18th, 2011..._

"Grandma..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Poor, Ginger... Review?


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was done fighting, I couldn't see the point or find the strength to do it anymore. I sighed deeply and sniffled as I looked through the dresses that were in this room. I have no idea what my dress size is... I went over to a different rack and pulled out a black, knit, turtleneck dress with long sleeves and went down an inch above my knees. I stood in front of the mirror, stripped down to my bra and underwear, and but the dress on. I liked it... it was perfect... I went over to the table of accessories and grabbed a clip to put my hair up and off my neck, but with my bangs still over my gray eyes. I wiped off my mascara, that had run down from my tears, with a tissue. I threw the tissue away, it smoldering to ashes in the trash can, and went over to the shoes. I couldn't really find anything I liked, so I put on a pair of velvet black boots that stopped right under my knees and had a two inch heel. According to the boots, I had size 6 feet and, according to the dress, I was a size 1... Why did I never notice that before? I'm so tiny... I ignored my body and went to the examination room. I grabbed my make up and took it to the bathroom. I touched up my eyeliner and mascara with a waterproof brand, then I fixed my hair and put on Chapstick. I put my make up back in my suitcase, then went out to the control room. I saw The Doctor standing at the controls and made my presence known by clearing my throat. He looked up at me and gave a sympathetic look...

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah..." I nodded, "Why haven't you changed?"

"Oh, I'll probably be standing away from the gravesite... I just watch out for you."

My face fell even more, "Oh..."

I went and sat down on a structure, like I did the first time I was here.

He came over to me and stood in front of me. "Ginger..." I looked up at him, "Do you want me next to you, the whole time?"

I noodled and whispered, "I'd like that..."

He gave me a small smile and went back to the controls. I was thrusted to the floor, but The Doctor came right over to me and helped me up.

"We're here..." He looked down at me, "Are you sure you wanna do this? We can come back anytime..."

I shook my head, "I need to do this... get it out of the way that way I don't feel this grief later on."

He nodded and linked his arm with mine, giving me a soft smile and said, softly, "Allonsy..."

We walked out and into the fall weather of Jeffersontown, Kentucky. As we got closer to Jeffersontown Cemetery, I saw people dressed in black clothing standing by as a cherry wood casket was carried into the cemetery. I felt really sick as the realization hit me... she's gone. She's really gone... I have no one left... We stopped at the entrance of the cemetery and The Doctor held out something for me. I looked down and saw an Easter Lily in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, not taking my eyes off it, but not reaching for it, either.

"It was in the envelope..." He answered, "He said that it was your grandmother's favorite..."

"Who?"

"My future self..."

I didn't ask, I just took the flower and looked up at him, "Thank you..."

He nodded and he held my hand as we walked to the gravesite. I couldn't listen to them say the prayer and obituary, I just stood in the back with The Doctor. When they were finished, and everybody left, I went up to the casket and that's when the tears started to fall.

I looked down at the cherry wood casket and a couple tears fell as I spoke, "You promised... you promised you'd free me from my house. And you have..." I sniffled, "His name is The Doctor... He's an alien, a Time Lord, he says." I smiled softly, "He's so kind to me, Grandma... he's healed all of my cuts to purple, pink, and white scars. Since you're gone, I'm going to be living with him... All of time and space in that stage prop of his," I rolled my eyes, then pressed my lips together as more tears fell and my voice cracked, "You never gave up on me... I-" I swallowed down my tears as my voice broke, "I love you, Grandma..."

I kissed the lily and set it on the casket... I felt hands on my shoulders and looked up to see The Doctor. I took his hands and wrapped them around my shoulders, he held me close as they lowered the casket and more tears fell. When the casket was at the bottom, I got a handful of dirt from the mound next to me and threw it on top of the casket. I turned around in The Doctor's arms and he held me as I broke down and cried, heavily, into his chest. He rubbed my back as I gripped onto his and he swayed us from side to side.

_She's gone... but she kept her promise. 'Cause now I'm free, and The Doctor will keep me safe. Until I meet Nathan Young... who knows what'll happen, then. I still freak out when I'm touched in a sexual way... _

"Are you hungry?" He asked, I kept my face in his chest but whimpered as I nodded, "Different time, different day, different place?"

"Please..." I whimpered.

"Come on..."

A few minutes later, we were sitting in a booth, in a Don Hall's restaurant. We were still in America, just in Illinois, now... We got a corner booth, so he sat right next to me. He ordered for both of us and, when the waitress left, he put an arm around my shoulder. I wasn't expecting it, causing me to have a flash of memory of my father touching me. I gasped and scooted away from him, then realized it was just him.

"Sorry..." I said as I scooted back over to him.

"What was that all about?" He asked as I folded my arms over my stomach.

"Sometimes, when people touch me in a certain way, I see my father and am reminded of how it felt..."

"You need to work on that..."

"If I knew how I would, Doctor..."

"Well... I could help you..."

"How?"

"We just need to get you used to the sexual feelings, in a good way. Preferably, before we meet, Nathan..."

"What if he's the one that's supposed to help me?"

"It's best to be on the safe side..."

I nodded, "Well, I'm okay with hugs, now. What's next?"

"A kiss?"

My heart dropped to my stomach...

* * *

**Author's Note:**Cliffie... Review? :3


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"A-a kiss..."

"It's just a suggestion..." He held up his hands, "We don't have to, you can wait for Nathan-"

"No... I do... I wanna try."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Well, um- come here, then..." He cupped my left cheek in his hand and I leaned into his soft touch. He licked his lips and let out a shuddery breath, "You're sure?"

I put my hand on top of his against my cheek and nodded, "Mmm-hmm..."

"Okay..."

He leaned in slowly and we both closed our eyes as our lips met. I didn't feel any different or on the verge of a flashback... but I wanted more. Our kiss lasted longer, and became more, than it should've, and The Doctor took it one step further by fisting the hair on the back of my head. This made me gasp, and have a flashback, again. I could feel my father's grip on my hair and I pulled away.

"Stop..." I whispered.

He pulled away and took a drink of his water as I put my arms on the table, my hands together, and looked down at my placemat. I sighed and picked a fuzzy off my sleeve, then crossed my arms and rest my head on them. I felt The Doctor's hand on my back, rubbing in circles, and sighed, deeply, again.

"You did good," he told me, "you didn't react until I grabbed your hair."

"I know..." I sighed.

"I don't have to help you, if you don't want me to."

I turned my head and looked at him out the corner of my left eye, "I want you to help me, Doctor. It could be years before I meet Nathan... I want to be prepared."

He nodded, "I understand... but we're done for today. You just tell me when you want to work on it more and I'll be right there for you."

"Thank you, Doctor..."

We ate lunch, then went back to the TARDIS. It was silent the rest of the time, there was nothing to be said. I wanted my grandma back, there was no denying that, but I did want to meet Nathan and find out how The Doctor changed his face. I don't know why I really started caring about what The Doctor was, why he called himself The Doctor, or even let myself get so close to him without being careful or skeptical of him. I was softening... and I didn't want to. I went to my room that The Doctor was letting me use; the walls were dark purple and my bedspread was black and purple. I liked it... it was different from my room at "home". My room at home had walls that were an ugly shade of gray and a red bedspread with white sheets.

I shut my door and threw myself, face first, onto my bed. I felt the burning itch on my arm, the more I thought about how much I had told him, how much I had let my guard down. I got out of bed and locked my door... I went over to my nightstand, pulled out my sketch book, opened it, and took out the razor blade that I had hidden in there. I got up from the bed, started walking towards my bathroom, pulled my dress over my head, tossed it onto the floor, and stripped off my bra and underwear as I walked to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, started the bath, sat on the edge of the tub, and brought the razor blade across my, right, inner thigh. I hissed at the stinging sensation of creating a fresh cut on unmarked skin...

"Gin-jah!" I jumped when I heard The Doctor shout my name from the hallway.

I panicked, but composed my voice, "What?"

"Stop it, and bring it here," he told me.

_Fuck... _

There was no getting around it... He probably felt my time line, or whatever, shift, again. I opened the bathroom door, opened my room door, put the razor blade in his hand, and started to close my door. His hand stopped me from closing it and I opened it back up, keeping my eyes to the floor. My teeth ground against each other as I tried to retain my anger...

"Where is it?" He asked me, softly.

I didn't speak, I just held onto the door frame and lifted up my right leg. I saw his hand move to my leg and his thumb run over the blood trail that my cut had created. I hissed as he touched the open skin, but saw my skin repair and scar right before my eyes. He must've had that cream on his thumb... He pulled his hand away and used the other to lift up my chin and look in his eyes.

"Is that it?" He asked. I nodded and he sighed, heavily, "This has to stop, Ginger... Find some other way to get it out." He looked to my guitar, "Write a song, or something... 'cause your cutting isn't healthy. You could cut too deep, one day, and not be here the next."

My face hardened, "I don't care..."

"I do!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Short, I know... just bear with me! Review? :3


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We sat on my bed, I had a white robe, that he gave me, wrapped around my naked body. It was silent for a moment, then The Doctor decided to speak.

"Why did you do it, Ginger?" He asked me.

"I already told you 'why'." I grumbled.

"Maybe I should rephrase that... Why do you continue to do it?"

I sighed, deeply, "I don't know... sometimes I just have this impulse. My arm just gets that tender, itchy, feeling, like I need to break my skin."

"Do you know why it gets that feeling?"

I shook my head, "No... but it seems to happen when I remember, or when I feel like I need to... I guess you could say _punish_, or _discipline_, myself for something."

"Like what?"

I couldn't meet his eyes as I whispered, "Letting you get too close to me..."

"Why would you need to hurt yourself, because you let me in?"

"Anyone that I let in, ends up hurt... So, I've learned to keep my mouth shut, keep my problems to myself. It's also a way for me to take out my anger, without breaking something valuable."

"Every time you cut, you're slicing blood vessels... You're slowly killing yourself, Ginger." He sighed, "Just because you're alive in 2022 doesn't mean anything... Time is very fragile, and can change at any minute."

I laid down, my head on my pillow, facing away from him,"It doesn't matter..."

"Of course, it does, Ginger... If you die, you effect everybody's future. Yourself's, Nathan's, Amy's, Rory's... even mine. You don't know the kind of effect you have, or will have, on people, Ginger."

I scoffed, "And you do?"

"As a matter of fact, I do... and you do, too. You're a smart, talented, beautiful, girl... and you will get better. If that wasn't true, in the future, I wouldn't have come back, I wouldn't have brought my new companions to meet you, and you and Nathan wouldn't have been married and expecting a child. Now, you can't tell me that you don't know the kind of effect you have on people."

I couldn't respond... He was right. I did know the kind of effect I had on people, but I didn't care.

"It's not as easy as one, two, three, to stop cutting, Doctor." I told him, tears running from my eyes, "It's like an addiction... once you've started, it's hard to stop. And you're tempted, easily..."

I felt The Doctor lay next to me, his chest against my back and his hand on my upper arm, "I can help you, Ginger... you just need to trust me, and let me in with no regret."

I felt comfortable in his arms, "Just help me work on my thing with guys touching me, first."

"Are you saying that you're ready to try again?"

"Yes..."

He sighed, "What do you want to try?"

I gulped and spoke softly, "Touching..."

"Ginger..." He started moving away, but I held onto his arm and pulled his hand down to my collarbones, "Please..."

He moved back against my back, "You're sure..."

I nodded, "Yes..."

I let go of his hand and he ran his fingers from my chin, down the skin of my neck, and my eyes closed as his fingers ran across my chest bone. No flashbacks... The Doctor went further and ran his hand over the tops of my breasts with a feather-light touch. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin, where he touched me, and I sighed and relished in the feel of his hand against my skin. The Doctor took it a step further and ran his fingers across my nipple... I moaned, softly, and The Doctor did it again. I felt that, foreign, tightening feeling in my navel and moaned a little louder as The Doctor squeezed my breast in his hand.

I could hear The Doctor let out a shuddery breath as he turned me onto my back and opened my robe. The cool air made me shiver as it hit my flushed skin, but I kept my eyes closed. Afraid that if I opened them... I'd see my father's face, but I dared to open my eyes. All I saw was The Doctor before he kissed my lips, and I closed my eyes. He settled his body in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me and ran his hands down my sides. I felt a shiver run through my body and moaned as The Doctor moved to kiss down my neck.

My dad never kissed me, so I think that's why I'm so okay with The Doctor kissing me. The Doctor pushed the robe off my shoulders and I freed my arms of the soft material, then wrapped my arms around his neck, again. He kissed his way up to my ear...

"You seem to be fine with touching," he pointed out, breathless.

I nodded, "My father was always so rough with me... that might be why I'm not affected by you touching me, right now."

"Well..." I could feel his cheeks warm up as he blushed, "I can take it a step further, if you're ready."

"What are you gonna do? Be rough?"

"No, not yet... I'm gonna touch you."

"Oh, you mean..."

"Yeah..."

I nodded and tightened my arms around his neck, "I trust you... I'm ready..."

"Okay..."

He spread my legs even more and I felt his finger run down my opening. I felt that tightening in my navel, again, and tried to relax as I anticipated what was going to happen, next. He slipped his index finger inside of me and I gasped as I tensed up. He ran his other hand across my stomach, slowly, as he looked into my eyes.

"It's okay, Ginger..." He told me, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

I nodded and relaxed as he massaged my inner walls with his finger. I let out a moan and he put another finger inside of me, stretching me. I gasped and sat up as my father's face invaded my mind. I scooted away from The Doctor and wrapped my arms around my legs as tears fell, I rest my chin on my knees. The Doctor came and sat in front of me...

"You're not ready for everything, Ginger," he told me, "your body may be ready, but your mentality isn't. You're still in visioning your father, when things get to be a bit much, aren't you?" I nodded, and he lifted my chin up to look into his brown eyes, "I'm gonna make sure that you're put back together, before we meet Nathan. I promise..."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before leaving me alone in my room. I slipped the robe back on, tied it, and went over to my guitar. I plugged it into the amp and started to strum, slowly, as I sung my lyrics that have been in my head, since The Doctor had saved me from my father.

**Hey, Mr. Slowdeath **

**You're not comin' back for me **

**Take it or leave it **

**You're not comin' back for me **

**Hey, Mr. Slowdeath **

**You're not coming back for me **

**Take it or leave it **

**You're not comin' back for me**

* * *

**Author's Note: **The lyrics at the end were from the song** Mr. Slowdeath **by** Butcher Babies. **I hope you liked this chapter! Review? :3


	14. Chapter 12

Recommended listening:** Anthem Of The Angels **by** Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

I couldn't sleep... I would toss and turn with my eyes closed, but never feeling comfortable. My brain was going a million miles a minute... The Doctor, lyrics for a new song, Nathan... my mind was racing. I threw the covers off my body, tightened my robe, and got out of bed. I hadn't changed into anything after my shower, so my hair was in its, natural, wavy state, I was still in my robe, I had no make up on... so, my bruised and scared face was visible with no foundation covering it. I'm grateful that I took Theater my Freshman year... Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to show my face out in public for the past three years. If I'm going to be with The Doctor for a while, I might as well show him my face. I wonder what he'll say when he sees how scarred and bruised my face is... I braced myself for whatever reaction I might earn from The Doctor, and walked out of my room. I just walked down the hall, down the stairs, and made my way to the control room. I looked around, but I couldn't see him anywhere...

"Doctor?" I called.

"Ginger?" I heard him.

"Where are you?" I asked. He sounded close...

"Under here..." I looked down and blushed when I realized that he was right underneath me.

I didn't have any underwear on... I moved away from where he was looking up, and looked down at him, my hair covering the side of my face where it was bruised.

"You can come down here," he told me. "There's stairs over there..."

I looked to my left and saw stairs going down... How did I not notice that, before? I tightened my robe around myself and went over to the stairs. I lowered my head as I walked down to where he was. I didn't look around, at all... I wanted my face to be hidden until he could see me, fully. I walked until I saw his red chucks in my line of vision.

"Ginger?" he started, but I didn't look up just yet. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to show you," I told him, "Since I'm going to be here for a while, I think that you should know..."

"Know what?" I took a deep breath and pursed my lips together as I, slowly, lifted up my head. His eyes widened as his mouth dropped open, "Ginger!"

Tears started welling in my eyes, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, before."

"W-when... How?"

"The day before you rescued me..."

"That was three days ago... How hard did he hit you, to leave a bruise that bad and long?"

I swallowed, thickly, "He hit me... w-with..."

"With what?"

"He hit me with..." tears started falling as I whispered, "A crow bar..."

"What?" he exclaimed, "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I was getting ready to leave the house, to go get some groceries, and he asked me where I was going. I told him the truth, and he accused me of lying to him. Saying that he knew that I was going to go sell my body to strangers." Tears fell uncontrollably, "I tried to tell him that I wasn't... but he picked up the crow bar and hit me across the face. He only did it once, but it made me fall to the floor. I tried to crawl away, but he brought the crow bar down on my back, repeatedly, then raped me. Saying that my body was his and that he's the only one that would want it." Tears fell, violently, and I dropped my robe to the floor, turning to show him my bruised back.

"Ginger..." I felt his hand on my back, then his arms wrap around me, gently. "You'll never have to go back... I promise."

I turned around in his arms, and hugged him, tightly. I sobbed onto his pale blue shirt, making dark tears stains. He ran his hands across my back, softly, and I gripped his shirt, at his back, as I cried.

"Oh, Ginger..." he shushed me. "I'll take care of you... He'll never hurt you, again."

I felt so weak, so vulnerable... I wanted to feel something other than pain. That's all I've felt my entire life... When is it my turn to live a little, be a normal teenager? When is it my turn to stop crying and start laughing? I don't know what came over me, but I turned my head to the side and kissed The Doctor's neck, once.

He gasped and pulled away to look me in the eyes, "Ginger..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Please, Doctor... I need you."

"Ginger... you're emotions are out of balance."

"I'm perfectly stable, Doctor... I want to feel more than just pain and sadness."

"Ginger..."

"Please, Doctor..." I kissed his lips, "Please... Make me feel good." I tried to French kiss him, but he wouldn't let my tongue in. "Why won't you French kiss me?"

"What?"

I sighed, frustrated, "Why won't you let my tongue into your mouth?"

"I know what a French kiss is, you just caught me off guard..."

"Well?"

"Ginger... If I kiss you, like that, you won't be able to stop."

"I don't wanna stop..."

"No... I mean, you'll become extremely aroused, to the point where one orgasm isn't enough."

"Sounds perfect..."

"Ginger..."

"Please? Please, let me do this? Let me have this one taste of bliss... didn't you say that you wanted to help me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well?"

He sighed, "You're sure about this?"

I nodded, "I'm positive..."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back... All of the kisses were still closed mouthed and sweet, and he held me against him, softly. I thought he was about to finally French kiss me, but he pulled back. I felt a pang in my heart as rejection washed over me.

"I want to fix your back and face, before we do anything..." he told me.

I nodded in understanding... It might hurt, anyways, so we might as well not add to it by leaving me so broken. I moved to pick up my robe, but he picked me up and carried me bridal style, to the little infirmary.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the long update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update soon! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Review? :3


	15. Chapter 13

Recommended listening:** Innocence **by** Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

It didn't take very long for The Doctor to heal all of my bruises and scars, but there was no more pain. I could move without feeling pain shoot through my body, and I was grateful for the alien medicine that The Doctor was using on me. I wanted to feel good, I needed to feel good! After an hour of The Doctor's healing process, I was allowed to sit up and I actually smiled! I smiled for the first time in five years... and I didn't feel any pain in my face when I did it. I was still nude, but The Doctor kept his eyes focused on mine.

I sighed, "Are we gonna do this?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "You still want to do this?"

I nodded, "Yes..."

He nodded and walked over to me as I moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Once he was right in front of me, in between my legs, he cupped my face in his hands and I could feel his breath fanning across my lips, "I promised that I would help you... but you must let me know if I hurt you in anyway. Do you understand, Ginger?" I nodded and he shook his head as he moved in closer to my lips, "Allons-y..."

The Doctor pressed his lips to mine softly and I gasped softly at the feeling of his chilled lips against mine. My cold fingers moved up his neck and grasped the hair at the nape of his neck and my right hand fumbled with his tie. Still in our kiss, The Doctor removed his hands from my face and moved my hand so that he could undo his tie himself. I buried the hand that he moved away into the chestnut brown locks atop his head. Once he had the tie off, he continued to undress by untucking his sky blue button down and undoing it. He had only gotten the first two buttons undone when my hands pushed his out of the way and my shaking fingers did the work of unbuttoning it.

The Doctor's hand pushed my hair away from my face and cupped my cheeks once more as we continued to kiss. When I got his shirt undone, I pushed it apart and ran my hands from his chest down. He was definitely different than my father... The Doctor was all muscle and smooth with a light dusting of hair across his chest and a soft happy trail. My father was a fucking bear, he was hairy as fuck and had a beer gut. I stood up and pushed The Doctor's shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. I felt the tears start welling in my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, our naked chests pressing against one another.

He ran his fingers through my hair as he held me close to him, "I promise that he'll never hurt you again, Ginger." I nodded and he pulled away to put his finger under my chin and make me look into his brown eyes, "You must tell me if I hurt you in anyway... okay?"

I nodded and sniffled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips against mine once more. The Doctor kissed me back just as passionately as my tears kept falling, but I wasn't sad. This moment was beautiful... it's so beautiful that the only thing you could do is cry. The Doctor wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He put his arms under my butt, to keep me up as he walked into the hallway, our lips still together. I had no clue were he was taking me... but I had grown to trust him these past three days and knew that, either way... I was safe.

The Doctor walked through an open door and, the next thing I knew, he was laying me against something soft. Opened my eyes and realized that we were in his room, on his bed... The Doctor smiled softly at me and wiped my tears away with his thumb, then pressed his lips to mine once more. This time, he swiped his tongue along my bottom lip and my breathing got heavier as I anticipated what I had wanted him to do for a while. His tongue slipped into my mouth and caressed mine softly, but I felt something else. I felt something stir in my navel and felt my most private areas get this tingling, vibrating sensation. I felt the urge to reach down and rub my hand against myself to get rid of the feeling, but at the same time the feeling felt good.

The Doctor started kissing my neck and I gasped, "What did you do to me?"

He kissed up to my ear, "I told you that if we kissed like that you'd get so aroused that one orgasm wouldn't be enough. Do you not like it?"

I held him close to me as I tightened my legs around him more, holding him against me, "I've never felt this way before... I love it."

I could feel him smile against my neck as he continued to kiss it. I buried my fingers into his hair and he kissed his way to my chest. My nipples had that tingling sensation and it only got stronger when The Doctor took one into his mouth. I moaned and fisted his hair as the area between my legs blazed like fire and his tongue worked over my nipple, then moving to do the same on the other. He didn't linger on my chest for very long... He unwrapped my legs from around him and kissed his way down my body to the dark curls in between my legs.

I looked down and watched as The Doctor settled in between my legs, spreading them as much as he could. He met my eyes and I gasped as he spread my lips with his fingers, then went ridged, falling back against the bed as I gripped the blankets. His tongue ran up from my opening to my little bundle of nerves. I bent my knees as I moved my hips closer to his face, moaning at how good it felt for his tongue to be running over me. It felt so good that I felt like I was going to burst! I don't know what came over me and it scared me to death. I felt something tighten in my navel and got that feeling that you get when you have to go to the bathroom. This can't be happening to me! This is too perfect for it to go down like this... I didn't understand what was happening, and it was scaring me.

"Doctor!" I moaned.

"Just let go, Ginger," he told me.

"But, I'm going to-"

"Trust me... it's not what you think."

I did trust him... I let go. I felt the sensation leave my body and I moaned as hard and loud as I could. Then I realized something... he was right! I didn't do what I thought was going to happen. I thought that I was going pee, right then and there, but I didn't... and whatever did happen left my body tingling.

I sat up on my elbows, "What was that?"

He just grinned at me, "By the looks of it... that was your very first orgasm."

My eyes widened, "That's what an orgasm feels like?"

He laughed, "Yes..."

"Can you do it again?"

"Let's try this first..."

He kept eye contact with me and I felt one of his fingers slip inside of me. I stayed on my elbows, but threw my head back and moaned at the feeling. I hadn't had any flashes of my father, but he was furthest from my thoughts. He added another finger and I moaned, but I felt a little tinge of pain and made a face.

I felt his other hand squeeze my knee, "It might hurt for a little while, but it does get better."

I nodded as I squeezed my eyes shut and he continued to massage my inner walls with his fingers, stretching me little by little until I felt nothing but pleasure. I moaned as his fingers continued to move inside of me and found that he was right... even after one orgasm, I felt like I hadn't even had it and needed more. The Doctor leaned forward and wherever his tongue was on my body, there was a trail of fire left in its wake. He continued to rub over a spot inside of me and I felt like I was going to orgasm once more.

I fisted the bedding in my tiny hands and arched my back up as he continued to touch me. I moaned and my hips started moving against his fingers of their own accord as he moved his fingers in and out of me. I felt that feeling once more, but it was stronger this time... I let go. I relaxed under his touch and had another orgasm, but this one was stronger, toe curling. I pulled my knees up so that my feet were off the bed and curled my toes as I fisted the bedding in my hands 'til my knuckles were white, crying out in pleasure as the feeling rocketed through my body.

Once the feeling had left and was replaced by and even bigger problem, I realized that each orgasm was just fanning the flames. But fanning the flames of what, I didn't know; and it sort of scared me. I started worrying about the fact that I may never get enough... The Doctor didn't exactly explain how the feeling would go away. I opened my eyes and my worries only got worse when I saw that The Doctor was now completely nude. He was definitely bigger than my father... The Doctor leaned over my sweat covered body and kissed me deeply as his body pressed against the full length of mine. He reached in between us and adjusted himself until I could feel the head of his penis inside of me. He pushed into me, slowly, and I moaned at the feeling of the him being so gentle as he entered me. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, he stopped so I could adjust and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready, Ginger?" He asked me.

I buried my fingers in his hair as I rest my elbows on his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles at his lower back as I nodded, "Yes..."

"Once I reach my orgasm, inside of you, then you won't feel the need to orgasm anymore. Okay?"

"Mmm-hmm..."

His lips were on mine once more and I moaned as he started moving inside of me. Finally... the moment where I stop hurting... and start living.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the SUPER long update! (Dodges objects being thrown) I might end the story here, it just depends on how many reviews I get. If you have any ideas for this story PM me and if you want this story to continue review. But for now... this story is COMPLETE! Unless I get more reviews saying continue, this is goodbye and thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

I woke up with the sheets twisted around my legs and hips, my hair all messed up and flipped up, revealing my back, and my cheek pressed into the pillow underneath my head. I groaned as I moved, my body aching in places that they did after my father had gotten his way with me. Only it wasn't my father that had given me the ache... This time I smiled as my legs throbbed a little, because I had chosen to feel this way. The Doctor made me feel like this, and I liked it. I only liked it because I knew that I was hurting for all the right reasons, this time. I brushed my hair from my face and untangled myself from the sheets, rolling onto my back and sitting up in bed. I looked around and saw that I was still in The Doctor's room, but he wasn't in bed with me. There was a note on the pillow and I picked it up, smiling when I saw my name scrawled in fancy lettering on the top. I opened it and read it...

Ginger,

I am in the front room. You may get yourself cleaned up if you like, then come out for breakfast. I'll take you where ever you want, today.

The Doctor

I smiled as I set the note on the nightstand and got out of bed, wobbling a little as I made my way to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and smiled when I saw a white, silk robe on the back of it. I looked at myself in the mirror and ran my hands across my shoulders as I recalled the memories of last night. My face fell and I suddenly realized what I had done... I felt sick. I let him touch me, I wanted him to touch me. I suddenly realized that I wasn't ready for that... When I tried to remember the events of last night, The Doctor's face was no longer there... it was my father's. The pleasure was replaced by pain and I held my arm as is burned, itching to be broke open once more. I felt the ecstasy of last night dissipate and my anger surfaced. He did something to me... he had to have done something.

I looked up at my reflection and saw what I had been seeing since I was nine... a shell. A shell of a broken girl that's lost all hope... I grabbed the robe off the back of the door and felt my anger bubble to the surface as I stomped to the control room. Whatever he did to me, he was going to pay... I could promise that much. When I got in the control room, I saw The Doctor next to the controls and he smiled at me. I scowled and his smile faded when he saw the anger written so clearly across my face.

"Ginger?" He asked, concerned.

I stomped over to him as I yelled, "What did you do to me?"

The Doctor backed up and put his hands up, defensively, "What do you mean, Ginger?"

"What. Did. You. _Do._ To. Me." I gritted through my teeth.

"Ginger, are you alright?"

"Don't you ask me if I'm alright, Space Monkey.!"

"What's happened, Ginger? Why are you acting like this?"

"You tell me!" I crossed my arms over my chest, "Ever since you've used your little alien medicine on me, I've been different. I've been feeling things that I shouldn't be feeling until I've had several years of therapy! Your little treatments fucked with my head, and I am beyond furious!"

"What?"

I gritted my teeth as I balled my fists, trying my hardest not to deck him in the face, "I am not playing with you! If you don't explain what has happened to me in the next 30 seconds, I'm gonna deck you in the fucking face!"

The Doctor put his hands up, "Now, now, Ginger... calm down."

"One..."

"Ginger-"

"Two..." I tapped my foot, impatiently.

I continued to count aloud as he tried to use words to calm me down, "Calm down, Ginger, we can figure this out."

"Five..."

"Let's go take some blood and see what we can find out. Okay? How does that sound?"

"15..."

"Ginger, please, how am I supposed to explain this?"

"19..."

"I don't even know what happened, myself!"

My anger was about to boil over, "22..."

"Come on, Ginger, just listen to me? I know that it seems bad, but we can figure it out, I promise."

"27..."

"Oh, dear..."

"30..."

I brought my right arm up, my fist balled, and swung hard and fast, my fist making contact with his jaw.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I feel awful that this is the chapter that jumps back into this story, but I've had this idea since I started writing it. But now it makes sense why she was feeling things waaaay before she should've. Review? :3

P.S. It's great to be working on this story once more. :) Thanks for the support on my continuing this story! You guys have been awesome! :)


End file.
